


Эгоизм

by Tia_Morte



Category: 'Евгения Медведева ', 'Юдзуру Ханю ', ['Фигурное катание'
Genre: Dark Yuzuru, Drama & Romance, F/M, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tia_Morte/pseuds/Tia_Morte
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Evgenia Medvedeva
Kudos: 11





	Эгоизм

Его эгоизм расползается на все сферы жизни, не давая мне сделать полноценный вздох грудью. Он везде, он в каждой клеточке моего тела. Он следует за мной по пятам невидимой тенью, совершенно не заботясь о том, что у меня есть своя жизнь. Он поглотил меня своей аурой полностью, подчинив собственной воле. Я стала одной из его марионеток, что безвольно выполняет все его приказы. Но оставшийся огонёк в груди заставляет меня признать, что не он это сделал, а я сама полетела на этот свет, подобно мотыльку. Я сама растворилась в его холодных объятиях, растопивших моё сердце. 

Он знает свою силу и наслаждается ею, когда не считается со мной, приходя под утро в номер после очередных соревнований, покачивая на пальце очередную медаль, которая пополнит коллекцию точно таких же. Таких же бездушных, как он сам. Таких же блестящих снаружи и пустых внутри. Он не церемонится, укладывая меня на кровать и задирая мешающую ему сорочку. Аккуратно откладывает свою олимпийку на кресло и нарочито медленно надевает мне на шею свою золотую медаль, показывающую, кто здесь хозяин. Он не спрашивает разрешения, переворачивая меня на живот и методично поглаживая бедра, словно наслаждаясь видом моей обнаженной кожи, представшей перед ним в этот момент. Он никогда не торопится, наслаждаясь своей властью в полной мере. Я вся в его руках, вся в его воле. Я вся для него. 

Он наваливается сверху, проникая в меня одним уверенным движением. Так же, как заполняет собою пространство на льду, безраздельно властвуя и не зная такого понятия как «делиться». Он думает, что все в этом мире принадлежит исключительно ему. И в чём-то он прав, когда хватает меня за запястья, заставляя переплести пальцы с его. Он что-то сдавленно шепчет мне в плечо, покусывая нежную кожу. Мне не разобрать его слов, как другим не проникнуть в его тёмную душу, наполненную любовью к самому себе и желанием безраздельно властвовать. Его действия выворачивают наружу все мои самые потаённые чувства, заставляя до боли покусывать нежную кожу губ. Я вся в его власти, я вся его. 

Одним уверенным движением переворачивает меня на спину, заставляя смотреть ему в глаза. Он ускоряет темп, не отводя взгляда. Я вся растворилась в нём, я вся его. Холод ледяного металла прожигает дыру во мне, вызывая желание сорвать медаль и откинуть её как можно дальше, но он, предугадывая действия, удерживает мои запястья в крепком захвате. Он не признаёт отказа, ему наплевать на всё, что происходит вокруг. Слёзы капают из уголков моих глаз, когда невероятное наслаждение перемешивается с душевной болью, на несколько мгновений позволяя отключиться от окружающего мира в этой агонии наслаждения. Я вижу его довольную усмешку и чувствую, как, совершая последнюю фрикцию, он позволяет себе принять этот экстаз, словно делает ему одолжение. 

Юдзуру самодовольно усмехается, проходя мимо и ненароком касаясь синяков на моих запястьях, оставленных им же самим. Он обнимает за талию очередную фигуристку, которая липнет к нему всем телом, посылая мне очередной взгляд, пропитанный иронией и эгоизмом. Все в нем буквально говорит о том, что он знает, какие чувства вызывает во мне, и к чему эта ситуация может привести. Он играючи наклоняет девушку, которая визжит от восторга и якобы случайно хватается за его бёдра. На этот раз моя очередь играть невинную куклу, подъезжая к фигуристам и изображая из себя девочку с хорошим настроением. Он прожигает своим взглядом мою спину, то и дело спускаясь к бёдрам. Я чувствую его пожирающий взгляд через весь каток, как можно дольше отряхивая попу ото льда после падения. 

Он оказывается позади меня, демонстративно поигрываясь с Пухом. Пока остальные фигуристы медленно выходят с катка, переговариваясь и обсуждая вечеринку, он абсолютно наглым образом лапает меня за ягодицы, словно помечая свою территорию. Его действия рассчитаны до миллиметра и никакие помехи судьбы не способны изменить его намерений. Я хочу противиться, но его взгляд подчиняет даже меня, лишая последних крупиц силы. Пытаюсь скинуть его руку, но он лишь уверенней прижимается ко мне сзади, подтверждая серьезность своих намерений. Самодовольно шепчет мне на ухо, что видел меня удовлетворенной и с чужой золотой медалью на шее этой ночью, пока я стонала под ним. А другие стыдливо отводят взгляд, стараясь не замечать его действий. Никто не смеет перечить королю. 

Он скидывает свою верхнюю одежду и забирается в кровать, перехватывая мой ноутбук и морщась, пытаясь переключиться на более привычную хотя бы английскую раскладку. Некоторое время что-то усердно пытается настроить, пока я позволяю себе просто молча понаблюдать за ним. Он настраивает к просмотру аниме, предлагая мне присоединиться к нему. И лишь спустя некоторое время я понимаю, в чем там был подвох. Улыбающийся Юдзуру, которого знает весь мир, рассказывает о своей любви к «Токийскому Гулю», позируя с моим подарком. Темный Юдзуру, которого знаю я, включает для совместного просмотра хентай, нагло усмехаясь и наблюдая за моей меняющейся реакцией. 

Юдзуру подобен королю, чьё появление сопровождается фанфарами и коленопреклонением. По одному его щелчку меняется обстановка вокруг, а фигуристы расходятся в сторону. Он отдаёт распоряжения, не считаясь с мнением других. Я молча следую за ним, растворяясь в тени его величия. Все вокруг словно становятся на голову ниже, будучи придавленными его величием, которое он сам создаёт. Он рисует себя, создавая буквально из воздуха, но его уверенность в себе настолько сильна, что никто не смеет перечить ему. Все боятся его. И видя меня рядом с ним, переносят часть своего коленопреклонения и ненависти на меня, демонстрируя оскал пресмыкающей улыбки. 

Он король на льду, и, словно делая одолжение, принимает эти золотые медали, стоя на вершине Олимпа. Он берёт от жизни всё, что только хочет, в такой манере, словно она ему должна, заставляя её умолять его принять этот дар. Он не спрашивает разрешения, он не интересуется чужим мнением, он не прислушивается к попыткам дать ему очередной совет... Он просто знает, что в этом мире всё исключительно его. И когда сталкивается с каким-то препятствием, сметает его со своего пути привычной манерой. Он не знает слова "нет", он не принимает отказа. Он ведь знает, что нет никого в этом мире, кто смог бы перечить ему и создавать помехи. Он просто идёт вперед, удерживая меня позади себя. И я сама не выхожу из его тени.

Он скидывает с себя олимпийку, демонстрируя новый костюм и свою непринужденность, словно ничего необычного не происходит, а сам упивается рёвом публики, которая с восторгом и вожделением принимает его новый образ. Он весь растворяется в этом чувстве, с лёгкой усмешкой кидая взгляд на толпу. Лишний наклон, демонстрирующий узость его брюк, пижонское движение ногой после трикселя, показывающее его невероятную для мужчин растяжку, и легкая детская улыбка, призванная восхищаться его мальчишеской непосредственностью. И я знаю, что скрывается за всем этим образом. И кожей чувствую, как он упивается любовью публики и наигранно-удивленно смотрит на оценки за своё выступление, мечтая заработать ещё больше, получить все десятки, раствориться в этих оценках, стать непобедимым. 

Он утягивает в свою тьму всех вокруг, через некоторое время выплевывая их, пожеванных и использованных, обратно, даже не смотря на выжженное поле, оставшееся после него. Он предпочитает не думать о том, что было, не вспоминать те минуты слабости и красивых дам, не раз выходивших в слезах далеко за полночь из его номера. Он встречался своим горящим взглядом с моим, демонстративно скользя руками по обнаженной спине очередной девушки. Пока сам не попал в мой плен, совершив лишь одно лишнее движение. Мы оба запутались в паутинах собственных жизней, переплетясь ногами и руками во взаимной лжи. Он не может жить без меня ровно так же, как он стал моим личным кислородом.

Он эгоистично потакает всем своим желаниям. Он знает, что он может это сделать. И он упивается самим собой. Он влюблён в себя сильнее, чем все окружающие поклонники в его талант. Он хочет насытиться этими мгновениями славы, вобрав в себя все чувства и эмоции, насладиться ими и быть собственно любовью. Он хочет быть первым во всем и всегда, но от ненависти сжимает руки в кулаки, когда осознает, что не первый, со стоном впиваясь в моё обнаженное плечо и лишь сильнее вдалбливая меня в жесткий матрас. Он рвёт и мечет, оставляя бесчисленные отметки на моей белоснежной коже, давая мне шанс почувствовать себя на вершине Олимпа. Да, мой милый, здесь я тебя смогла обыграть.

И я покоряюсь его власти, отдавая свою душу ему на растерзание. Мой принц не на белом коне, а его душа похожа скорее на подземное царство. Но в его руках мое сердце, и я признаю лишь одного хозяина. Его мрак перетекает на меня, укутывая в свою мягкую шаль, постепенно проникая под кожу. Рядом с темным принцем не может стоять Белоснежка. Он протягивает мне руку, пристально смотря в глаза, и я медленно надеваю тёмную корону, вставая на законное место по левую руку.

Если и править балом, то только рядом с ним. 

~~Если и прогибаться, то только под своего короля.~~  



End file.
